What A Harsh World You Live In
by AngleOfPureDarkness
Summary: Sybil longed for someone to be her equal...Branson dreamed of a better life for his homeland...Robert Crawley only wanted a Chauffeur...he got more then he bargained for. Please leave a review :) Story now includes a bit of Larry Grey and the Grey family. Chapter 1-9 are fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Being one of the richest families in Yorkshire Robert Crawley was entitled to get whatever his family or he wished for. New clothes, new furniture, the latest and greatest craves of the century, and the newest crave was apparently cars.

Of course Violet Crawley, his mother, had to have her input on why Americans are so strange in inventing something so ridiculous when a carriage and horse was just as fine and made far less noise.

"Mama I don't see your point... getting this car will be more practical in the long run." Robert tried explaining for the umpteenth time, to his mother who was still as stubborn about him not getting one.

Violet gave a small sarcastic laugh. She knew her son wasn't a great business man and often made stupid decisions, and clearly in her mind this was or was about to be another one.

"Yes, I agree with Robert and besides it will be great fun for the girls." Cora said smiling; after all she was the one to suggest to Robert they get one, but Violet didn't need to know that. Well at least Cora thought anyway.

"Well maybe I'm just getting old." Violet sighed wanting to get off the subject of the strange American invention. She turned her attention to her daughter in-law.

"So tell me Cora what are the girls? Has Mary found anyone yet?" She asked sipping her cup of tea.

"Well…no I'm afraid, Mary is still not ready for finding anyone new after the tragic news about Patrick we are all still in shock, especially Edith."

"Well I suppose. One would be…but we must find her someone."

Cora sighed "Yes I agree but let her first morn."

Upstairs Mary and Sybil were in Mary's room while Edith had locked herself into her room wanting to be left alone. Sybil was very shocked by the death of Patrick and assumed Mary to be in tears, much like Edith but instead Mary was indifferent about the whole situation.

"How are you feeling?" Sybil asked for the umpteenth time. Mary sighed in frustration, Sybil usually wasn't the one to push Mary's buttons like Edith but she did wish Sybil would drop the subject it was getting annoying especially with Edith's constant mood swings.

"Why are you asking me that, darling?"

"Oh…I don't know." Sybil sat on the bed holding the post she seemed to be thinking to herself.

Mary turned to face her youngest sister "Now come on Sybil; you're never one to just stand there. I'm used Edith doing that, but not you…you must have something on your mind."

Sybil shook her head and gave a small smile.

"You know me Mary." She shrugged "Oh alright Ill say it…"

She took in a deep breath "Did you love Patrick?"

Mary was quiet for a moment "Well of course I did I was going to marry him, wasn't I?"

"No that's not what I meant…Did you really love him Mary?"

Silence filled the room for a moment making the situation a bit awkward. Sybil felt the awkwardness from the already asked blunt question but it was all said and done now, so all she could do was wait for an answer that was obviously not coming anytime soon.

"Maybe I should go I-"

"No don't…To be honest Sybil…I'm not sure, I look at you and Edith the family all morning his loss and its strange…I can't feel it even when I try."

Mary snapped out of her thoughts realizing she said them out load in front of Sybil. _I shouldn't have said that…Well at least it wasn't Edith that heard. _

Sybil seemed to be reading her thoughts.

"Don't worry Mary I won't tell Edith…I was just curious, but all at the same time I wish you would be nicer to her. She's very upset and I know you have your differences with her but let's try to comfort her."

Mary looked at Sybil for a moment before sighing and giving in.

"Fine…you win, but I'm only doing this for you because you asked me too."

Sybil knew her older sisters sense of humor more than most of the family.

"I feel so honored." She laughed teasingly.

"You should" Mary smiled back "We should probably be heading down stairs by now."

She held out her arm playfully. Sybil smiled and took her arm as they headed down the stairs together. Mary wasn't as heartless as everyone said; Sybil was one of the few people who saw this side of Mary.

Sybil and Mary both entered into the breakfast room by now Mary and Sybil were no longer holding each other's arms. Mary had gone back into her usual self, cold and unreadable. Sybil sat across from Mary when Edith entered the room.

"Edith, sit here." She gestured giving a sympathetic smile.

Her older sister acknowledged her but barely spoke. She couldn't get over the fact that Patrick was gone. The breakfast was very quiet on Edith's end even though Sybil tried to make an effort on her end to talk to her.

"We were thinking we could all get some fresh air. You, Mary and I could all go out and enjoy the day. It will help. Wouldn't it Mary?"

Sybil gave a small gesture to Mary to talk to Edith after all she couldn't do all the talking.

"So…" Mary began trying to think of something that didn't sound too obvious of the fact that she was actually trying to be nice to Edith... "Let's go to the park and if you'd like we will go to your favorite restaurant…"

Edith sighed "I don't know…. I'll think about it." She excused herself and went up stairs.

Mr. Crawley came in to find one of his daughters missing from the table.

"Where's Edith?"

"She's upstairs" Mary said without looking up from the magazine she was reading from.

Robert looked to his youngest daughter hoping he would get more of an answer from her.

"She's very upset about Patrick." Sybil answered sadly. "I hate seeing her so upset." She said to herself as her thoughts wondered off.

"So Carson is there anything new on today's schedule?" Robert asked wanting to get off this morbid subject.

Mr. Carson was standing in his usual spot "Yes my lord but I'd like to give you a quick reminder that at 1:30 the new chauffeur will be arriving."

"Why so late? I was hoping the chauffeur would be arriving by at least by 10."

"Because he's not from around here so to speak he's a foreigner My Lord." Mr. Carson explained.

"Ah I see…from Scotland?" Robert asked reading his morning news paper.

"No my lord he's from Ireland." Carson answered.

Robert put down his paper to look up at Carson

"Ireland?"

"Yes my lord. He was the cheapest and seems to have a lot of experience with working with automobiles."

"I'm not too fond of the Irish…well the Irish Catholics I'm not to fond of…I was hoping for a Scotsman….if there wasn't any English available." He sighed for a moment before continuing his thought.

"Oh well if you say he's good then he must be…and besides we need a driver sooner than later." Mr. Crawley finished his paper and started eating his brunch.


	2. The New Chauffer

Tom Branson arrived at Downton on time. It was pretty hot day and he felt a little stuffy in his new uniform but didn't complain after all he was about to meet his employer any minute now. He could suffer through it or at least he thought.

When he was led into the grand house by Mr. Carson he felt a rush of cool air which was nice. Mr. Carson gave him a quick tour of the grand house. It wasn't like he was going to be IN the house but it was tradition that the newest employer gets a tour of the house before meeting the Earl of Grantham.

The tour didn't last too long because honestly both Carson and Tom knew he wouldn't be in this part of the house after he met with his employer.

"Lord Grantham." Mr. Carson addressed as he came into speaking range of his lordship. As he left Branson outside in the hall way awaiting his signal to come in.

"Yes Carson?" Lord Grantham was busy with some papers at the moment but gave a gesture that Carson knew he was still listening to him.

"The new chauffer as arrived. Shall I bring him in?"

Robert put down his papers and turned his attention towards Carson "Why yes I think this would be a good time."

"Very good, my Lord" Carson gave the signal and Tom walked in.

"Branson, is it?"

"Yes, my Lord." Tom answered

"I hear you have experience on Automobiles, which is nice to hear."

_"Yes, my Lord."___He didn't like all this _my Lord_ crap but this was his new employer so he just rolled with it for now.

"I worked for this older lady. But she wouldn't let me drive pass the mile mark of 5 so it was boring so to speak." He gave a small grin hoping this would be an icebreaker. He could feel some tension building but wasn't sure if it was just him.

Robert was about to speak when he was cut off by a dark haired woman who looked to be in her mid 40s

"Robert, dear, I want to go in town for a bit."

"Weren't you just there?"

"Yes but I want to get Sybil a new dress. I tried to get her to come with me but she wanted to get some pamphlets instead." She spoke not realizing Tom was still there.

"Oh God…" Robert rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on I think that's quite nice. She's political like you…" She turned around bumping into Tom.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were there." She said softly bringing the Earl of Grantham's attention to him.

"Sorry my lady... My fault I should be going. If that's alright with his lordship..."

"Yes, I think that's all for now. You can go now Branson."

Branson gave a small nod and left rather quickly.

Cora watched Branson leave when he was gone she spoke up. "He's not very social is he?"

Robert looked up to her from his desk and looked back to the door Branson left open.

"No I suppose he's not."

He said as he looked on back to his work.


	3. Loner

Tom brought the car around waiting for her Ladyship to come out so he could start driving; he hoped she would let him drive past the speed limit of 20.

He didn't really have much time to meet anybody new besides his Lordship and Ladyship and Mr. Carson.

Tom kept quiet as he sat there. Her Ladyship (Mrs. Crawley) eventually came out and he got out of the car to open the door for her.

"Thank you, Branson."

"Not at all…" This part he was dreading to say "Mil Lady."

Titles he hated them! Who in their right mind would create titles?!

Oh the British probably.

"Where to?" He asked as he got in and pulled the car into the right shift.

"St. Claire boutique…Its right on Jamison's."

He knew where Jamison's was not too far. He got her Ladyship to the boutique in about 15 minutes considering he had no idea where he was going. He should have spent more time memorizing the different shops instead of memorizing where the nearest pub was.

He waited outside the boutique looking at the mannequins they all had really expensive clothing on. It looked like a place where a young woman in her early to late teens early twenties would shop. So this Sybil was around his age, maybe?

Branson didn't have time to think about that her Ladyship seemed to be leaving the store with a new dress in her arms. He couldn't see it because it was covered by some cloth to protect it from the dirt.

Branson took the dress from her lady ship and put it in the back safely.

He drove back and helped her lady ship out of the car and then drove back to the garage and began to check the car knowing how easily things can fall out of place.

He took off his ridiculous heavy jacket and start working on the car. Soon losing track of the time.

It was starting to get late and soon the dinner gong would be ringing. When everything was taken care of Mr. Carson and the rest of the staff talking about the latest topic and apparently it was the Grantham's new car and his new employee.

"I've never seen a car before." Daisy said as she was making bread.

"What's there to it? its big, it's black. It moves." Thomas said not caring about the new car anything about it.

"So if his Lordship has a new car why haven't we met the new driver?"

"I don't know Daisy…maybe if Mr. Isolated would come inside for once that would answer your question." O'Brian said flipping a page of some magazine out of boredom.

"If I came in side answering whose question?" Asked a heavily Irish accent that came out of nowhere.

O'Brian and everyone faced the back door seeing Tom Branson standing there whipping his dirty hands on some old cloth.

"Why haven't you made yourself present to the rest of us? Since you work for his Lordship now?" Thomas began inhaling his newly lit cigarette.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tom snapped he got a little impatient when he was hungry and right now he was starving.

Thomas raised his hands in the air casually "Hey don't get all touchy I was just asking a question."

Branson sighed in annoyance

"Now that's enough, Thomas." Mrs. Hughes said "Mr. Branson works here too he is a fellow employee just like the rest of us. No need to be causing trouble."

Mr. Carson eyes narrowed at the site of Branson. "Mr. Branson may I remind you that you need to change out of that jumpsuit of yours and get into the proper attire."

Branson looked down realizing how messy he actually was.

"No need to be so hard on the boy. It is his first day here after all, I think we can cut him some slack."

"Slack is what makes the world fall into ruin Mrs. Hughes." he was wearing. He had been so focused on eating he forgotten to change.

Mrs. Hughes gave Carson a look. "Oh for heavens sake!"

"Don't worry Mr. Branson, we'll wait for you." Mrs. Hughes said kindly.

Tom nodded and quickly left to get changed.

Branson quickly changed and ran back to the kitchen. He took his place at the table and sat at the end of the table. He was starving he could eat a horse!

Mrs. Patmore had cooked up a wonderful meal and he thanked her. he chose to be quiet throughout most of the dinner. Anna and few others made some effort to talk to him and he eventually did open up a bit more but not to the point of being comfortable.

When dinner was over he left to the Motor House to get a much needed rest.

"Good Night Mr. Branson." Mrs. Hughes called out when she noticed him leaving. Everyone turned their attention on the leaving chauffeur.

Branson stopped for a moment before quietly saying "Thanks you to. I really appreciate it."

Mrs. Hughes sigh one thing that came clear to her and everybody was that Tom Branson was a loner.


	4. Morning!

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sybil was woken up early by Gwen. Her maid and also good friend. She hated mornings, morning meant getting dressed and getting dressed meant corsets…

"Who in the world would invent such a monstrosity for the sake of being thin?!" Sybil complained as she could feel another pull making her ribs feel as if they were cracking.

"I don't know My Lady."

"I'LL TELL YOU, MEN!" She shouted loudly not caring who heard it.

"You seem very opinionated today. My Lady."

"I'm always opinionated."

"You sound like Lady Mary." Gwen joked.

Sybil gave a small laugh. Breathing was hard enough but laughing was like getting a death sentence.

She let her mind wonder from the pain. Her thoughts drifted to the

As the morning began for his Lordship and her Ladyship, downstairs was already hectic as the servants all rushed to get Mrs. Patmore's cooking upstairs to his and hers Lordship.

O'Brian was sitting at the table working on fixing a broken hem for her ladyship. She could feel her eyes strain as she only half way through and thought it would be a good time for a smoke.

"I'll be back in a moment."She said to Anna who was also working on fixing something for Lady Mary.

She lit her cigarette but her relaxation was short lived when Mr. Carson came out telling her that her Ladyship requested to see her.

She mentally cursed to herself…why couldn't it have waited after her cigarette!

But she knew better than to keep Carson waiting, so she stomped on her, much needed cigarette and went upstairs.

Cora was sitting at her desk writing a letter but stopped when she heard O'Brian call out to her.

"O'Brian!" She said pleasantly "I need you to go in town to pick up some new sheets for the upstairs bedrooms I can't do it myself today so I was hoping you could pick them up."

O'Brian eye twitched in annoyance, sometime her ladyship could be a real pain…She had ten hundred other things she had to do…that HER LADYSHIP had requested.

"Alright, my ladyship." She said with a hint of bitterness that Cora could detect.

**Later that Morning**

Sybil was walking around the village to get some fresh air, as much fresh air that damn corset would let her have... Being in a large grand house all day felt more like a prison.

She told her mother and father that she would be visiting Cousin Isobel for some tea, which was partially true…She was on her way to Cousin Isobel's house but first she was going to make a few stops along the way.

She picked up some flyers about an upcoming event for Women's rights …it would be held in the late spring. She still had plenty of time to think of a plan on _how to get there_ without being discovered…

Little did she know… she was being watched.


	5. Ratted Out?

O'Brian entered her Ladyships room leaving the door open. So it would be easier for her to get something her Ladyship requested.

Cora enjoyed the time she and O'Brian shared together when it was just the girls. She could be hard on O'Brian at times but Cora really did enjoy her company and thought of her as a close friend in whom she could talk to when things got a little crazy.

She also enjoyed O'Brian honesty with her when it came to knowing about what goes on downstairs, she wanted to be informed if there was any trouble downstairs so she could try to defuse the situation or if someone needed help after all the work the staff does for her family the least she could do was listen to the problem and solve it as soon as possible.

"Anything new?" She asked O'Brian casually.

O'Brian was silent for a moment not sure what to say but she knew she had to say it sooner or later.

"Actually My Lady, there is something."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see the other day I was out getting the things you asked for and I saw someone."

Cora looked up to O'Brian

"Who did you see? I hope it wasn't anyone who would want to hurt you."

"Oh no, My Lady, no one like that. I just… saw Lady Sybil."

"Sybil?" Cora was a little shocked

"How can that be she was visiting Cousin Isobel and Cousin Matthew?"

"I saw her picking up some political flyers…I picked up one myself to see what they were." O'Brian replied

"And?"

"They were political flyers for Women's right to vote."

Cora's heart leaped. She was growing up to be a young woman she was about to tell O'Brian that it wasn't anything to be worried about when a large voice interrupted her.

"That must be a joke O'Brian."

Both O'Brian and Cora turned to see a very amused Robert Crawley standing in the door way.

"Uh…I think I should be going now if that's all her ladyship requires."

Robert continued to laugh at the subject.

At dinner Sybil could tell something was up when her father continued to ask what she did this morning.

"Why do you care about what I did this morning?" She asked getting annoyed with her father's snooping.

"Well for one thing you could have told the truth to your mother and I where you were this morning!"

Sybil's face paled.

_Did he know?_

Sybil gave one quick look to her father

_He knew._

_SHIT!_

She thought quickly on her feet she had to make up something quick before her father knew the truth.

"What are you talking about?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME SYBIL!"

"FINE!" Sybil shouted having enough with this interrogation just because she felt a certain way. She got up and stomped up stairs, slamming her bedroom door loudly.

Cora gave Robert a death glare as she excused herself from the room to see if her daughter was alright.

Thomas and William stare in shock not really sure what just happened.

_Well this certainly will be the dinner of the year._


	6. Morning After Dinner

Chap. 6

Branson woke up early next morning, by the _lovely _sound of his alarm clock; he wanted to chuck it out the bloody window!

He stretched out and walked over to the mirror to look at his reflection. He looked like shit.

The sun was barely up and he didn't have to be up at this time but he was for a reason. He didn't have much to unpack but this he was waiting to unpack since the day he got here.

Tom Branson was a very political person, there wasn't anything wrong with being political but his beliefs and views were the polar opposite of his employer and he assumed most of his fellow employees.

If anyone found that he was a Republican he wouldn't care, after all he was Irish he had every right to believe that Ireland shouldn't be under British rule, sure it would be a bit awkward if his or her Ladyship ever found out but this was his life, his views, not theirs and besides it's not like they would really care. After all he was just a chauffeur, no one would talk to him except when they wanted to be driven somewhere.

As for downstairs; sure it could be a bit awkward for the ones who believed in monarchy but it wasn't a crime to have a opinion.

He may have been the only Irish employee here but he wasn't the only employee here with Irish blood…

Mr. Bates mentioned to him that his mother was Irish and was glad to have a familiar face around.

And he knew with a last name like O'Brien, she had to have some Irish blood in her.

As he finished getting cleaned up he began to get dressed. He put on a clean shirt and put some fresh suspenders. His mornings were usually slower than his fellow employees where but they picked up later in the day.

As he walked in Mrs. Hughes greeted him "Good morning, Mr. Branson."

"Morning, Mrs. Hughes" he nodded and gave a small smile.

He still felt a little out-of-place but he knew this was mostly because well he was the newest person here and it would take some time before he started to feel comfortable, that is if he would ever feel comfortable.

"You must be the new chauffeur."

He looked up to see woman in her early 30s smiling kindly at him.

"Yes, I am." he answered

An awkward silence filled the air for a moment.

Tom wanted to kick himself.

Why was it so hard to talk to these people?

"My name is Anna. I'm the lady's maid for Lady Mary."

"Which one is she again? Sorry being new and all."

"That's alright; she's the one of the daughter of his Lordship. There is Lady Mary, Lady Edith and of course Lady Sybil."

"Speaking of Lady Sybil…" Tom said casually as he asserted himself into the conversation that Anna and Branson were having.

"Ugh! Barrow, no! I don't want to re-live last night's drama…" Anna said

"What drama? What did I miss?"Branson asked looking from Anna to Thomas

Thomas grinned."You; Mr. Branson missed out on probably one of the most memorable dinner of the century!"

"What?" Branson looked at Thomas with a confused face.

"Well since you're new I'll have to explain this more clearly… Lord Grantham is very conservative and somewhat political man. Last night his lordship discovered that his youngest daughter, Lady Sybil is political."

Branson shrugged "So she's political… not a surprise isn't her father political?"

"He's a conservative, but she's not…she announced that she's not only political but she's for Women's right to vote, that's like telling her father I'm a liberal!"

William shook his head in annoyance. Usually he didn't gossip or talk about the family outside the house but he knew Thomas talked falsely (most of the time) and he wouldn't let Barrow give false information about what happened last night especially to someone who was as new as Branson.

"That's not how it went!" William said getting slightly annoyed with Barrow.

"Oh? Really, then how do you remember it William?"

"I will not talk about his lordships family drama with you, Barrow or anyone else for that matter. All I can say is I hope his Lordship isn't being too hard on Lady Sybil."

Meanwhile; upstairs, Sybil refused to talk to her family after last night's dinner.

She ignored her father mainly all thought out breakfast and when her father started talking about the events of the day and asked what she thought she gave a cold stare in response.

"I didn't know you wanted MY opinion on the matter."

Cora sighed. Her husband and daughter were not speaking to each other and she thought maybe if she could get Sybil out of the house not only will the fresh air do her youngest daughter good it would also give Cora a chance to speak to Robert try to get him to see things in Sybil's perspective without picking sides.

"Sybil, darling why don't you go out it's a lovely day."

Sybil sighed to herself she was still mad at her father but there was no point in doing nothing.

"Fine, I'll go out for a drive. Maybe the fresh air will do me some good."


	7. Ambition or Dream?

**Chapter 7**

It didn't take long for Tom Branson to find a place within the downstairs staff. His shyness of being new was starting to wear off and by then most of the staff knew he had an interest in political issues and was very funny even when he wasn't trying to be making him to rather enjoyable to be around he gave a new flare to the downstairs conversation topics.

As for upstairs he usually drove Matthew to the Grantham house to talk about the estate.

Matthew was rather _normal _person and he enjoyed their conversations. It was obvious to Tom that Matthew did not belong at Downton, he was actually friendly and normal and it seemed that Matthew was determined not to lose himself in this world of aristocrats. That Tom Branson respected.

Branson was in the servant's dining room in the middle of talking to Gwen when Mrs. Hughes approached him.

"Mr. Branson may I have a word?"

Branson looked up to see Mrs. Hughes motioning for him to move away from Gwen and be closer to her.

"Of course Mrs. Hughes." He said getting up and walking over to the older woman.

"His Lordship may need you to pick up Matthew Crawley, although I think he'll drive here himself…and the other thing is that you will need to give Lady Sybil a ride in town to get her dressed fixed this afternoon."

Meanwhile upstairs…..

Sybil was looking over a sketch she made for the new frock.

Why do ask for something that had no originality when you can create the frock yourself?

That's exactly what Sybil had done last night.

Fashion was starting to be more rebellious and what better way to rebel and get your point across then use fashion?

She took the sketch with her to make sure it wasn't seen by wandering eyes that could spoil the fun.

Sybil grabbed her sketch of her new frock she made sure no one saw it. She designed it herself after going through a rather modern fashion magazine.

Fashion magazines that her grandmother would say are risqué.

She hid the sketch in her book so to pretend that she was reading. She went down stairs and outside waiting for the new chauffeur.

Tom Branson drove to the Crawley house. He saw a young man taller than him arguing with an older woman with blonde hair.

"I don't see why we need to change just because we don't fit their status quo!"

"Oh Matthew we have been over this. You are the new heir of the Estate."

"But I don't want to be!"

"They're Family."

"Family, please mother… family is what you call people who know you from birth not just drop me a line all of a sudden to tell me I should take on a roll I have no interest to be involved."

"Matthew _please_! Enough of this..."

Mrs. Crawley scolded she didn't want to continue this conversation especially with the chauffeur standing right there.

The drive to the house was rather quiet. When Tom dropped them off he saw Sybil coming outside with her book and a sketch of her frock.

Sybil was about to come in the car when Mr. Carson asked her to come back inside to meet Mr. Crawley. She sigh and left her things leaving Branson alone outside.

He knew it was none of his business but why not take a look at her things it wasn't like he had much entertainment to keep him busy while he wait for her ladyship.

His eyes widened when he saw the sketch.

After a quick word of hello and simple questions she finally made her way outside.

The chauffeur let her in and she began read which was proving to be rather pointless in a moving vehicle.

"Do you think you'll have your own way, you think, with the Frock?"

Sybil looked up a little thrown off guard. How did he know about the frock?

She decided to say nothing but the young chauffeur continued

"And from her Ladyship said it sounded like you support Women's rights…"

He gave a cocky smile trying to keep a conversation going while driving at the same time.

"I suppose I do…" Sybil said with caution after all she didn't know if he was going to make fun of her or what.

"Because I'm quite political!"

Was he toying with her? She was young but not stupid. She knew she was the topic of many discussions of the downstairs staff recently but something about this young man seemed to have been asking purely out of curiosity.

This time she was the one to give a small cocky smile in return.

"It seems rather unlikely a revolutionary chauffeur."

"But I'm a socialist not a revolutionary. And I won't always be a chauffeur." He continued

"Oh why?"

He knew he really shouldn't be saying this but it for some reason he felt a level of comfort with this young woman.

"I want to go into politics."

"Really! That's a fine ambition." She smiled and he caught it from the rear view window.

He gave a small humor-less laugh in return

"Ambition or Dream…"

"Oh don't give up! I think it's a fine ambition."

He turned his head to see her smiling face

"Really…you think so?"

"Yes, yes I do."

From the moment she said that he knew she was special that she wasn't like the others.


	8. Grey Greetings

**Chapter 8**

Sybil sighed in frustration. She was frustrated for two reasons one she hadn't gotten a letter back from Ballaise yet and two she had received a letter saying Larry Grey was coming over for dinner in the near future which wanted to make her gag.

She dreaded Larry ever since they were children Larry always managed to make an ass out of himself.

"I don't see why he has to come here."

"Oh don't you start. After hearing Mary go one all day about cousin Matthew I won't have you talking badly about Larry."Her mother scolded.

"But you know it's not the same Larry is a complete-"

"Sybil, do not say anything that you will regret! Larry is your sisters God father son I will have you talk badly about his family."

"UGH you don't understand!"

Cora sighed raising daughters could be so tire sum. With Mary and Edith at each other throats all day was bad enough but when Sybil started in on it, it was just too much.

"Sybil please just try to be civil with him."

Cora tried to explain. She had many things on her mind with how to get Mary settled first followed by Edith this was going to take a lot of work with Mary complaining about Matthew even though they haven't even met yet this was going to take some work getting her to come around and Edith well…marring her off would be hard enough and Sybil didn't need to make things harder by pulling a Mary with Larry Grey.

"I seriously doubt that. Mama I don't like him because he's a snob besides it's my first season just because I don't like Larry doesn't mean anything terrible will happen!"

Branson was given instructions to drive off to the train station to pick up Lord Merton and his son Larry Grey.

"Over here sir…" Tom shouted when he saw two men take an interest in his sign obviously they were the Grays'.

"Excuse me?"The Young man who was taller than Tom by a few inches.

_"You're… Lordship."_ Tom said narrowing his eyes at the young man.

"Oh there you are Larry."An older man around the same height as the younger man approached Tom.

"Oh and who's this?"

"My name is Tom Branson sir, I am the chauffeur who will be driving you to Downton."

Lord Merton wasn't that bad but his son…Jesus if he had some tape he would shut Larry's mouth. The engine to the car suddenly decided to not work so guess who had to check the engine….

"Can't we go any faster?"Larry asked for the fifteenth time.

Branson patients with Larry was thinning

"No Larry we can't in case you haven't noticed the engine is down!"

"That's no way to speak to a Lord!"

"Oh Larry will you shut up for once!" His father snapped. "The chauffeur is getting us there as fast as he can."

"Well he should have checked the car! Now well be late!"

Lord Merton gave a humorless laugh

"Since when did you start caring about being on time? I recall you complaining every step of the way here."

Tom rolled his eyes as he blocked out the argument that the two Lords were having. He could have cared less about it all he knew if he didn't get this engine running soon he could get a telling off from Carson or worse get fired.

After tinkering with the engine Irish luck must have been on his side because he was able to get it running again but looking at the time if he really rushed he could possibly make it on time and risk another fuse or fix it now be late but not have it happen again.

"Sorry about that the fuse went out that's all… I'll get you there as soon as I can." Branson apologized as he rushed to see what was wrong with the engine.

"Why didn't the little Mick check the bloody engine before he drove it?! Typical Irish fool."Larry snorted loudly.

"Why on earth did Lord Gratham hire such a grubby little thing anyway?"

Merton was not in the mood to fight is son so he just ignored that snide remark not knowing Branson had over heard him.

Branson was expecting Lord Merton to tell his son to shut up or something but when he heard nothing he knew that he was foolish to think Lord Merton was kind he was just like the others. He didn't want to hear the rest of it anyway….

He fixed what needed to be fixed and he got into the car again and drove off to Downton without saying a word. Larry was the definition of why he hated the British Government hopefully the stupid fool and pathetic son wouldn't be around for long.

"Ah Lord Grantham!" Merton said happily as he got out of the car.

"Merton my dear fellow, What took you so long? Is everything alright?"Robert asked in concern.

"Just a bit of some engine trouble."

Mr. Carson eye brow rose a little when he heard this…he would be having a talk with Branson soon enough about this.

"Ah well you're here now and that's all that matters! You remember Cora of course and our three daughters Mary, Edith and Sybil."

"Yes of course!" He said greeting each Crawley sister with the respect and honor each one deserved.

"And you remember my son Larry…"

Larry just rolled his eyes and moved past them.

He hated the Crawley sisters….but he loved pushing Sybil's buttons especially if he could make her angry or better yet make her cry. Yes it was cruel and juvenile but it was too much fun to give it up.


	9. Who would take you seriously?

**Chapter 9**

Lord Grantham was rather happy to have Lord Merton to be staying here at Downton. After all he was a friend of the family and the godfather to his eldest daughter Mary.

It was a shame that Sybil couldn't get along with Larry but they never really had gotten along since they were children at least that was what Sybil keeps insisting.

Lord Grantham really didn't see the problem with Larry after all he was the son of a good friend and Mary's Godfather so why couldn't Sybil get along with Larry?

He rubbed his temples as he could sense Sybil giving him death glares.

"Sybil stop going on about Larry. He and his father will be here any minute and I don't want chaos to break loose before they get here…for once. I swear you two have something for each other."

Mary rolled her eyes at her father's statement it was perfectly clear that Sybil loathed Larry why couldn't Papa see that? Then again their father was oblivious to a lot of things…

"Oh please father Sybil and Larry have about as much in common as a rabid dog and a bunny." Marry said sarcastically.

"For once I agree with Mary." Edith said casually. "But then again we would have plenty of suitors if you would stop stealing our thunder."

Marry narrowed her eyes.

"Well at least Sybil and _I_ have thunder… unlike you."

Mary strolled away smirking like nothing ever happened when she didn't hear Edith's reply. She knew she won that score.

Edith wanted to punch Mary in the face so badly. She grumbled as she made her way towards one of the trays with beverages that one of the footmen where caring, she noticed Sybil with a group of young men who were obviously suitors.

She narrowed her eyes as she counted there was seven! Edith never had ten suitors she would be lucky to have three!

Meanwhile Sybil was trying to ignore Larry as he kept to her like a leech on flesh.

"So what are your interests?" Asked one suitor

Before Sybil could answer Larry beat her to it.

"Haven't you heard? She's into Women's rights and politics. Isn't that a joke!"

Sybil could see that some of her suitors were scooting way from her. She hated him Sybil wanted to kill Larry! She gave him a huge death glare Larry only gave his snide grin in return.

She was too busy giving Larry glares that she failed to realize that Tom Ballais was still by her side.

"I think it that it's wonderful Sybil."

She turned to see Tom looking at her

"Really you think so?"

"Of course remember you told me about your interest. I think it is great you were always one to speak your mind and I respect that."

Sybil smiled but before she could answer Tom, Larry barged in.

"Oh Sybil can I have a word?"

He grabbed Sybil before she could reply leaving Ballais out of the room.

"Larry, what the hell?"

"I know you want me."

Sybil rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"I wouldn't take you if you were the last man on earth." She hissed

"Oh for heaven sakes don't start this up again." Larry teased mockingly. "Sybil your eighteen! Time to grow up..."

"Start what up again? I only say it because it is true." Sybil said dishing it right back at him.

Larry frowned. "You know…no one wants to hear you speak. No one cares about your little rant for women's rights because nobody cares. No man would ever want a wife ranting about such stupid things."

"They are not stupid things they are my dreams!"

Larry laughed wiping a tear from his eye. "Come on Sybil your too old from dreams. Time for you to give them up…no man wants a wife that will want to listen to what you have to say."

Sybil could feel tears starting to swell up she knew this is what Larry wanted to see her cry.

"You're wrong!"

Larry laughed at her.

"Oh please Sybil your father thinks you're a joke. Your sisters are smart enough to see where they belong in the world…why not you. Give it up Sybil…. name one person besides Ballais that will take you and your cause seriously?"

She slapped him across the face.

"TOM BRANSON! That's who…"


	10. Don't Make That Mistake

**Chapter 10**

He had done his job he drove the Grey's to Downton.

Larry was a piece of work. Tom couldn't think of a more stressful event then dealing with Larry Grey. He was heading over to Grantham Arms hopefully after a few beers

"Tom Branson? Who the bloody hell is Tom Branson?" Larry asked out loud.

Larry looked at Marrow as if he knew some dark secret about the mysterious _Tom Branson _when in reality he had already met him.

Tom Marrow sighed "I don't know Larry."

Tom wondered why Larry was telling him all this. It wasn't like they were good friends or anything but he let him rant on about this _Tom Branson_ not really caring what came out of Larry's mouth.

"If you want to find out who this Tom Branson is why don't you just ask Sybil?"

"Ask Sybil?" Larry laughed "You're joking with me right?"

"I'm not but then again I wouldn't want to be you for all the tea in China." Marrow shrugged leaving Larry on his own.

Sybil was not in mood to go back in the room to face Larry or anybody for that matter knowing Larry and Tom so well she knew they would start looking for her soon but she didn't want to see any of them.

No what she needed was some fresh air; she snuck out of the house and began to walk around the large estate.

She closed her eyes as the sun kissed her face and she breathed in the fresh air not paying any attention to where she was going so it surprised her when she felt herself stumble.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mil Lady! I didn't see you!" Came a familiar voice.

She turned to see Tom Branson holding his hand out waiting for her to take it.

"Oh no it's my fault I wasn't paying any attention." She said getting the dirt off her dress.

"I wasn't expecting to see you do I need to bring the car around?"

"Oh no…actually I'm here to get away from everybody." She confessed.

Tom frowned in concern. "Why's that?"

"No one takes me seriously. My passion for women's rights it gets really lonely and tire sum after a while…I'll tell you that."

"Don't give up on it. They'll come around to see it-"

"But nobody else shares my passion in the house. I know I'm a subject of ridicule both upstairs and downstairs."

"No you're not, not to me at least."

Sybil looked at Branson as she was seeing him for the first time.

She smiled softly "I'm glad I have someone who thinks more of me. I just wish more people could see that."

"Well… I'm glad I'm one of the few."

"I wish Larry wasn't here I can't stand him."

Branson rolled his eyes

"I knew he was a jerk but if you can call him out as well then he must be terrible."

She laughed "I know tell me about it."

"Alright I will…On the drive here he-"

Branson stopped he shouldn't be talking about this. He spent all this time to cool down his anger he didn't want to lash out on Sybil.

Sybil stopped laughing "What do you mean?"

Tom suddenly was worried he might have said too much.

"Oh nothing…"

"No tell me! Did he say something to you?"

"Well…sort of. He insulted me on the drive to Downton."

"Tell me what he said to you!" She demanded

"Forget it mil lady it's nothing."

"It is not nothing I will not let Larry insult any friend of mine!"

"I don't want to bother you with something-

"Branson tell me NOW!" she interrupted.

"Fine he called me a name and made me feel like a fool. Didn't help that his Da' didn't stick it back to him but then again what was I expecting from people like _them._"

"Branson I hope you don't make the mistake of thinking everyone who is rich are like Larry."

"I won't…"

"Really because you seem-"

She was cut off my Branson.

"I won't because I know you."


End file.
